Není zač
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Dva Zmijozelci hrají hru...


**Originál****: **You're Welcome

**Odkaz: **pornish-pixies.**7**livejournal**7**.c**7**om/20916.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **sparrohawk

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>NENÍ ZAČ<strong>

.

"Vyndej to," poručil Snape s námahou.

"Ne. Ještě ne."

"Sakra, Luciusi, říkám ti – "

"Psst, Severusi. Ještě jsi nevyzkoušel to nejlepší." Lucius se usmál a poklepal na kovovou tyč svojí hůlkou. Ozvalo se tiché bzučení, téměř okamžitě přehlušené Snapeovým výkřikem.

"DO PRDELEBOŽE K SAKRU CO TO OH OH!"

"Říkal jsem si, že se ti to bude líbit." Chvilku si užíval, jak se Snape kroutí, pak na tyčku znovu poklepal a bzučení ustalo.

"Do prdele, Luciusi." Snape lapal po dechu. "Ty bastarde. Vytáhni to."

"Až řekneš, co chci slyšet."

"Nikdy, Luciusi." Těžce oddechoval a po sinalé kůži se mu rozeběhla stružka potu.

"Jsi tvrdohlavý. To vážně tak hrozně toužíš vyhrát?"

Snape pootočil hlavu a podíval se mu do očí. "Zkus hádat."

Lucius zvedl obočí. "Máš můj obdiv. Skutečně. Jak si přeješ." Na okamžik se zamyslel a přitom si užíval pohled na Snapea, nahého a na všech čtyřech uprostřed Luciusovy vlastní postele. Z pozadí mu vyčnívala tenká, zhruba dvaceticentimetrová tyčka, vkusně zrcadlená ztopořeným penisem, napnutým v opačném směru.

Dřevo znovu poklepalo o kov.

Snape se prohnul v zádech, vycenil zuby, ale kromě přiškrceného zasténání nevydal ani hlásku. Zato jeho penis poskočil, a Lucius nemohl přehlédnout drobné kapky, dopadající jedna za druhou na přikrývku.

"Řekni to, Severusi. Jedno slovo, a uděláš se."

Snape už začínal v obličeji brunátnět, ale zavrtěl hlavou a stisknul víčka.

"Přivodíš si infarkt, ty paličatý blázne." Lucius se položil na záda, vmanévroval hlavu pod Snapea a vzal jeho penis do úst. Jazyk mu pokryla slaná, nasládlá tekutina.

"Aaaaaah!" vykřikl Snape, a vrhl se mu vstříc. "Oh, k sakru, Luciusi, ty zatracený parchante, nechej mě, chci se udělat, pr– " Zarazil se.

Lucius zvedl pohled a viděl, že Snapeovi z prokousnutého rtu teče krev. Přivřel oči. Tahle hra se na jeho vkus táhla příliš dlouho. Čas ji ukončit.

Pustil penis a zase se posadil. Potřetí se hůlkou dotknul tyčky, zasunuté ve Snapeově zadku.

Snape ostře vydechl a prudce otevřel oči. "Oh, Merline!"

"Příjemné, že?" poznamenal Lucius.

"Oh, sakra…" Snape s rozostřeným pohledem škubal boky, jako by zoufale hledal jakýkoliv povrch, ke kterému by přitiskl svůj bolestivě rozpálený penis.

"Řekni to. No tak, Severusi. Hned pak se uděláš."

Snape najednou ztuhnul, tváře ještě červenější, než předtím. Vydal zvuk asi jako zakašlání, ale chraplavější a přiškrcený. Pak jeho tělo ochablo, a on se sesunul na matraci jako bez života.

"Severusi?" Lucius ho šťouchnul špičkou hůlky.

Žádná reakce.

"Severusi? Nechej toho!" Rychle vytáhl kovovou tyčku, otočil Snapea na záda a klekl si k němu na postel.

Popadl ho za ramena a zatřásl s ním.

"Zatraceně, Severusi! Mluv se mnou!"

Snapeovo tělo viselo v jeho sevření jako hadrová panenka, hlava se nekontrolovaně klimbala ze strany na stranu.

Srdce Luciusovi bilo jako splašené. K čertu, na tohle už byli moc staří. Už nebyli žádní kluci. Proč s tou absurdní soutěží vůbec začínal? Jen aby slyšel Snapea _poprosit_. Do prdele, do prdele, do prdele...

"Budeš v pořádku. Běžím pro lékouzelnici. Dostaneš se z toho, lásko…"

Snape okamžitě otevřel oči. "Co jsi to řekl?"

Lucius se otočil. Zděšení a šok v jeho tváři pomalu vystřídalo spravedlivé rozhořčení.

"Ty manipulativní zmetku."

"Vážně? Zajímavé, já mám pocit, že jsem slyšel: 'Dostaneš se z toho, _lásko__._' Nebo se mýlím? Slovo 'láska' sešlo z tvých rtů, není-liž pravda?"

Lucius na něj v první chvíli jen zíral, pak se zhroutil na postel. "Skončíš v pekle, Severusi Snape."

Snape se uchechtl. "Vyhrál jsem. Takže teď," dodal lehce panovačným tónem. "Se pusť do díla."

Lucius si poposedl a po krátkém nespokojeném odfrknutí se sehnul ke Snapeovu penisu. Těsně před tím, než jazykem pohladil špičku, Snape ho zastavil.

"Luciusi, nezapomeň zrušit to kouzlo. Rád bych se ti udělal do pusy, pokud nic nenamítáš."

Lucius zavrčel, ale přece jen zvedl hůlku. "_Finite Incantatem._"

Snape si spokojeně povzdechl a ukázal na svůj rozkrok. "Pokračuj."

Netrvalo to dlouho. Lucius znal každé citlivé místečko a věděl přesně, jak silně stisknout a jak rychle kmitat jazykem.

Jednou rukou sevřel Snapeův penis u kořene, zatímco rty opatrně shrnul předkožku a odhalil sametově jemný žalud. Snape švihnul boky a uteklo mu tiché zasténání.

"Oh, sakra …"

Lucius zavířil jazykem po špičce žaludu, slíznul kluzké, slané kapky, které se tam nasbíraly, a pak vtáhnul do úst tolik Snapeova penisu, kolik jen mohl. Volnou rukou hladil řídké chlupy na Snapeově břiše, od pupíku až dolů do slabin. Nesnesitelně pomalu začal klouzat rty tam a zpátky, sál, když se odtahoval, a pevně tlačil jazykem, když klesal dolů.

"Oh, sakra, sakra, sakra…" vykřikoval Snape a zatínal prsty do prostěradla. "Oh, rychleji, zatraceně."

Nemít ústa zaměstnaná jinak, Lucius by se rozesmál. Na vlastní uši slyšet, jak Snapeovi z jindy bohaté slovní zásoby zbylo sotva deset slov, to skoro stálo za prohrání sázky. Přisál se ještě víc.

Snapeův slovník se konečně zredukoval na nekonečnou šňůru "oh" a "ah", prokládanou pouze občasným hrdelním zasakrováním. Když vyvrcholil, ostře vykřikl a celé jeho tělo ztuhlo, zatímco Luciusova ústa plnila horká, hořká tekutina. Lucius spolykal všechno do poslední kapky a jemně olizoval ochabující penis, zatímco Snape si užíval doznívající vyvrcholení.

S posledním polibkem na jeho mužství se Lucius přesunul, lehl si vedle Snapea a přitáhl si ho do náruče. "V pořádku?"

Snape kývnul, aniž by ho poctil pohledem. "Jo."

"Mám zhasnout?" zeptal se Lucius.

Snape oveřel oči a zlomyslně se na něj usmál. "Ano, _prosím_."

Lucius ho praštil polštářem.

**KONEC  
><strong>


End file.
